Mi Entrevista Con El Jefe
by Ayu Misako Ayama
Summary: El sueño de Kagome Higurashi era entrar a esa empresa. La mas prestigiosa de todas, haria todo lo posible por ingresar pero al final las confesiones del Empresario Inuyasha Taisho iba a cambiar. Pasen a leerlo InuxKag. Me fue en la vola escribiendo xD


_DISCLAMER:"Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la grandiosa Rumiko, la diosa de todas las diosa de este mundo. Que sin sus grandiosas obras no fantasearíamos con un mundo con el de inuyasha"_

_/_

"_Mi entrevista de trabajo"_

Flash Back:

"_Caminar por la calle me resultaba cansador. Nadie me dijo que para ser profesional iba a ser fácil había que esforzarse y sacrificar fiestas, familia, amigos incluso hasta el sueño pero no quería ser cualquier cosa quería entrar a la gran empresa Taisho Corp. _

_Ese era mi sueño mis mas anhelado sueño con mis 20 años, yo Kagome Higurashi ya pensaba en grande y no dudaba que tenía que lograrlo con solo recordarlo me animaba a mi misma para continuar y seguir mis estudios. _

_Ya llegue a mi casa y mi madre me esperaba con la once lista _

_-__Bienvenida hija, como te fue_

_-__Estoy cansada mama pero sabes que me animo a continuar estudiando__- le dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa_

_-__Hija te esfuerzas tanto para ser profesional__- me mira sentándose y tomando su taza de te_

_-__Lo se_

_-__Hija quiero que te des tiempo para ti, salir con tus amigos y una de esa encontrar el amor_

_-__Hay mama no está en mis planes aun__-le dije sonrojada, era cierto ya no me estaba dando tiempo suficiente para mí y mis amigos_

Fin de Flash Black.

-Kagome pov

Así fue como paso solo cuatro años, termine mi carrera de Ingeniera de Administración de Empresa, logre mi sueño, ahora iba a mi entrevista de trabajo en la empresa Taisho Corp para ser secretaria exclusiva del dueño de la empresa, me encontraba ansiosa por esa entrevista era mi todo o nada, no sabría que hacer si no logro quedar. Se me acabaría mi vida, quedaría en stand by y no sabría que hacer con mi sueño hecho trisas. Llegue a la entrada del edificio y me acerco a un gran mesón que estaba al medio y había una niña muy jovencita que creo que tenía unos 19 años. Me acerque y me levanta la mano indicando que esperara un poco, no se tardo mucho y corta el teléfono

-_Buenas tardes, ¿Qué necesita?_

-_Buenas tardes mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y vengo a una entrevista con el dueño de esta empresa_- mientras le paso un papel con el logo de la empresa indicando a la hora que tenía que estar

-_Okay, hare un llamado para avisar mientras usted sube al piso 20, vaya por el ascensor que está en frente de usted y la va a recibir un guardia que le estoy avisando_

-_Muchas gracias…eh…_

-_Rin Takekawa, que le vaya bien_- con una gran sonrisa

-_Gracias_- en eso aprieta unos botones del teléfono y lo poco que alcance a escuchar es que dice mi nombre.

Ya había tomado el ascensor y cada piso que subía me empezaba a sentir más nerviosa y fue cuando me cuestione en donde quedo mi seguridad y orgullo al momento de pisar este edificio. Por fin llegue al piso 20 y se abre la puerta. Al salir de dicho ascensor, salgo con la flor de piel en un punto máximo que ya no podía aguantar, un guardia me ve y asiente en forma de saludo y con su mano hace gesto de que pase.

Hice una pausa respire, me arregle, tome mi espejo de la cartera y me vi. Mi pelo estaba suelto y ondulado, me vi mi maquillaje, mi delineador estaba en su lugar pero me tome un lápiz labial y me volví a repasar aunque la verdad no era muy fanática del maquillaje me gustaba ser natural. Listo, toque la puerta y escucho una débil voz que decía "adelante"

-_Disculpe con el señor Inuyasha Taisho_

-_Claro con el mismo… toma asiento, te atiendo al tiro solo espérame un poco_- mientras lo espere, me siento. Lo miro determinadamente y yo creía que iba a ser un viejo de unos 50 años, canoso, medio arrugado. Pero me encuentro con un bombón, sentado en su sillón de cuero y según mis cálculos deberían tener unos 28 años pero para su edad es un tipo atractivo, cuando divise sus ojos de un color ámbar profundo que me hizo perder totalmente era algo que nunca había visto, sus fracciones de hombre era muy marcadas, su nariz bien respingada, unos labios que a mi vista eran muy sensuales. Mientras el hablara creo que en chino mandarín cuelga su teléfono. Se acomoda y me mira intensamente

-_Bien Kagome, vienes por el puesto de secretarias correcto_

-_Exacto_- le dije mientras empezaba a ver su oficina

-_Y dime por qué quieres este puesto y porque tengo que dártelo_-acomodándose hacia atrás en su asiento de cuero

-_Eh, bueno siempre soñé con estar a esta empresa_-mis nervios me empezaban a jugar en contra, que estúpida. El momento que se te ocurre ponerte nerviosa diciéndome a mi misma

-_Un sueño…vaya son muy pocas las personas que he escuchado eso_- se va hacia adelante apoyando sus rostro en sus manos varonil, me daba cuenta que me estaba seduciendo_-¿Cuál es tu profesión?_

-_Soy Ingeniera en Administración de Empresa señor_

-_No me digas señor solo Inuyasha, me haces sentir más viejo de lo que soy_-toma mis papeles para revisarlos mientras nos reímos mutuamente, en ese momento sentí algo como si encajáramos a la perfección

-_está bien Inuyasha_- me sentía como en confianza y eso me hizo relajarse pero solo un poco

-_Bueno Kagome como sabes son muy pocos los que llegan a este puesta con grandes expectativas dentro de la empresa, pero el puesto ya tiene a la persona_-oh-oh no eso significaba que no había ninguna posibilidad de quedar-_Felicidades por quedar…bienvenida a Taisho Corp_.- ¿Qué?, queda, no lo puedo creer y lloro de felicidad no lo podía creer quería gritar, saltar de felicidad, me pare y fui hasta donde estaba Inuyasha a abrazarlo de mucha felicidad, y a los 3 segundos me di cuenta de mis actos hechos. Ups ahora me estaba avergonzando hasta quedar roja como un tomate y posibilidad de perder el puesto

-_Disculpa Inuyasaha, me excedí pero solo fue la emoción-_le dije mientras me secaba mis lagrimas

-_Te entiendo, pero sinceramente esta oficina ya no será la misma_-guiñándome el ojo-bien empiezas mañana a las 9 a.m

-_Muy bien muchas gracias Inuyasha, nos vemos mañana-_animada y muy sonriente

-_Nos vemos mañana_-Salí súper feliz por haber obtenido mi puesto de trabajo, mañana empezaba. Kyaaaa que ganas de gritar y decir lo feliz que estaba. Dejando atrás la gran oficina de Inuyasha Taisho

-Inuyasha Pov

Sin duda me iba a divertir mucho con Kagome una mujer espontanea, con ánimos de trabajar y su paga era más de lo normal, después que cerró la puerta me sentí nostálgico, ni yo entendía él porque si era una chica nada más. Una trabajadora más de esta empresa. Tome mis cosas y ya me quería ir a mi casa. Tome el ascensor y me detengo a oler un poco y todavía una sutil fragancia de Kagome era muy exquisito. Apretó el botón para bajar al menos uno, tomo las llaves para abrir la puerta de mi Audi TT RS Couper, pero esta vez quería estar dentro sin mi descapotable, no me quito de la de cabeza la emoción que tuvo de pararse de su asiento y desde esa distancia solo correr para abrazarme. Esa chica era muy especial.

Mientras conducía empezaba a recordar cuándo fue la última vez que estuve en una relación y había pasado mucho, solo me metía con mujeres para pasar el rato y así me lleve estos dos años, dos años sin el cariño de una mujer como lo merece un hombre aparte una corazonada me decía que ella era la indicada, no quiero cometer el error de perderla quiero que esté a mi lado para siempre, no me había percatado de que llegue a mi condominio y automáticamente me abren el portón y estaciono mi audi. Salgo de este y se cierra automáticamente, camino hasta el ascensor hasta el quinto piso y saco las llaves de mi departamento y me adentro en este, dejando la maleta sobre la mesa y me dirijo al refrigerador a tomar una cerveza y me siento en el sillón me relajo cosa que no había hecho cuando termine la entrevista con Kagome. Tomo un sorbo del espumante líquido y me imagine sus labios como la cerveza, ya me estaba volviendo loco por tanto pensar en ella. Siente que me vibra el pantalón y saco mi Iphone 3gs Supreme y veo que me llama Miroku

-Q_ue quieres Mikoru_- le dije de mala gana

-_Amigo mío que manera de contestarme el teléfono_- del otro lado

-_Feh, que quieres- le vuelvo a repetir_- tomando el último sorbo de mi cerveza

-_Quería invitarte a un bar para que conozcamos a chicas-_ me dije con una sonrisa

-_Nunca cambias maldito mujeriego_-y me detengo a pensar un poco paso esta vez o salgo me cuestione internamente por 5 segundo

-_Está bien te acompaño_- suspirando

-_excelente, te paso a buscar en medio hora, nos vemos_- me cuelga. Con pesadez me levanto se mi asiento y voy al baño a darme una ducha rápida para salir con ese estúpido de Miroku, por que no molesta a otro y siempre a mí, salgo de la ducha y me voy a mi dormitorio a vestirme cojo una camisa de manga largo color blanco con celeste y unos vaqueros de color negro con unos zapatos negro y una casaca, me hecho perfume tomo mi billetera y me celular dejo puesto la clave de seguridad de mi departamento, bajo por ascensor hasta la entrada principal saludando al conserje

-_Que tenga una agradable tarde joven Inuyasha_

-_Gracias Jaken, nos vemos y no le diga a nadie que salí_

-_Como ordene_- cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y diviso un Lamborghini murciélago y me subo, ya no hallaba la hora de que acabara esto he irme a mi departamento a descansar y posiblemente pensar en ella. La muchacha que me robo el corazón y que no la saco de mis pensamientos.

Había pasado más de 5 meses desde que Kagome llego a mi oficina y a mi vida, y hoy quería invitarla a cenar y dar el paso de que sea mi novia, me sentía nervioso dentro de todo yo nunca había hecho algo así con una mujer, Kagome me tenia completamente cautivado como hombre y sus encantos eran maravillosos que se me llegaba a caer la baba cuando la veía con esa blusa ajustada y con esas faldas cortas que de bajan mucho a la imaginación, me relamí mis labios imaginándome a ella en mis brazos y sonriéndome de esa manera que solo ella sabe hacer. Había dejado la reservación en el restaurante más caro de Miami, abro mi cajón y caso un collar de perlas pequeñas procedente de la India y las vuelvo a guardar. Marco el numero que me conecta al número de Kagome y con su dulce voz ella me contesta y la hago venir a mi oficina

-_Que necesitas Inuyasha_- mientras se para frente a mi escritorio, yo por mi parte me saco los lentes que ocupaba para escribir en mi notebook

-_Quiero invitarte a comer hoy, a celebrar los meses que llevas en esta empresa_- me queda mirando con la boca abierta y se sienta su cara de sorpresa no se la quita nadie

-De verdad…-me pregunta y yo solo atino a reírme de ella, se sonroja por mi risa y solo asiento y sus ojos toman un brillo muy particular y me sonríe, no supe cómo pero me enamore mas de ella con ese pequeño gesto, sin duda era mi personita especial. En eso abro la caja y dude en darle las perlas, pero mejor decidí entregárselas en el restaurante

-_Eso sí trata de terminar todo que apenas termine yo, te tomo y te llevo_- con una sonrisa de lado

-_Esta…bi…bien_- se para y se va media saltando. Estaba seguro que no me iba a cansar de esa chica, bien extrovertida, alegre, simpática y sobre todo alegre.

-Kagome pov

Que Inuyasha me acaba de invitar a cenar. Si mente no lograba asimilar lo que había pasado en tan solo 5 segundos, por dios me sentía nerviosa, tenía que retocarme iba a cenar con el dueño de la empresa, con la autoridad máxima de esta prestigiosa empresa. Corrí al baño a peinarme, a volver a maquillarme pero esta vez tenía que ser más cautivadora. Sango me acorde de ella y la llame al tiro

-_Kag, que pasa_

-_Adivina que me paso Sango, y no lo creerás_- mientras me sentaba en el lavamanos

-_No me asustes mujer- _del otro lado

-_Me acaba de invitar a cenar Inuyasha Sango_- sin más de la emoción

-_Que! Es cierto Kagome, como ocurrió eso, ósea se que te gusta pero el mismísimo dueño pero te invito a cenar es para que te viole_- con voz maliciosa

-_Hay Sango no digas eso, se que él no es de esas personas que se aprovechan de la circunstancia_- regañándola

-_Son bromas amigas, pero tienes que maquillarte , perfumarte y verte estupenda, tienes buenos atributos para mostrar y poner celoso a ese Inuyasha, saca provecho de tu cuerpo_- Sango con sus consejos, me quedo callado y se la nada nos empezamos a reír, ella sabia como alentarme pero de una manera siempre muy particular.

-_Gracias amiga y deséame mucha suerte en esta ocasión que le necesitare_-motivada

-_Si tenlo por seguro que te apoyare, ya te dejo y después me cuentas…adiós_

-_si…adiós_-cuelgo, me invito a cenar. A Inuyasha lo aprendí a conocer, a veces el era engreído, terco, posesivo, pero tiene su lado simpático, bromista, amable y sobre todo lo amo y nunca lo dejare de hacer. Desde el primer día que pise su oficina el me cautivo y fue un amor a primera vista, pero una persona como yo esta tan lejos de mis manos, me miro al espejo de mi baño privado, era media alta mis piernas eran largas, tenía unos ni tan grande ni tan pequeños si no de tamaño normales, mi pelo negro azabache, mis ojos de color café chocolate y mi piel nívea. Nunca fui llamativa físicamente, pero no sé si le llegue a gustar a Inuyasha pero seré digna para él, no me consideraba muy femenina para mis cosas. Solo suspiro y miro mi reloj aunque me quedaba media hora para la cena con Inuyasha ya me sentía nerviosa por dios eran como hormonas de adolecente. Me miro por última vez al espejo y me dispongo a trabajar.

Me siento en mi puesto y termino de llenar unas planillas que tenía pendientes por acabar, no me di ni cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado he Inuyasha me toca mi hombro y pego un salto, en ese momento lo mejor que hago es desmayarme y lo último que recuerdo es que mi mente me dice "_grande Kagome, nada mejor que desmayarse_".

Me pesaban mis ojos, apenas los empecé a abrir, y me costaba moverme, me incorporo y miro a mi alrededor y estaba Inuyasha a un costado durmiendo y en otro extremo veo a Sango y a un muchacho de coleta observándome. Sango se para de su lugar a abrazarme

-_Te encuentras bien- _sentándose al lado mío

-_Si amiga, estoy bien…como te enteraste de que estaba aquí_

-_Inuyasha me aviso por celular_

-_Ya veo y quién es ese joven-_ mirándolo

-_Él es el mejo amigo de Inuyasha y me dijo que se llamaba Miroku_- lo vuelvo a mirar y le doy una sonrisa y él me la devuelve parándose de su lugar y se acerca

-_Querida señorita, usted tendría un hermoso hijo conmigo_- desencaje mi mandíbula y me cae una gota al estilo anime, y siento un golpe. Era inuyasha que estaba ¿furioso?

-_Hey Miroku como le dices eso a Kagome-_ mostrando su puño

-_No me pude contener por su belleza_- este mira hacia Sango y le estira las manos. Me doy cuenta de que Sango se sonroja quedándose inmóvil

-_Y usted linda Sango, le gustaría tener un hijo mío_

-_Kya como te le ocurre maldito pervertido_- pegándole una bofetada, tirándolo lejos y se para enfadada y se va del lugar

-_Sera mejor que se vaya a disculpar con ella joven Miroku_- le sugiero

-_Está bien voy y vuelvo_- este me toma de la mano- un gusto conocerla Señorita Kagome

-Miroku deja tus perversiones ahora- y este se va del lugar, Inuyasha se sienta al costado de la cama y solo agacho la mirada me sentía nerviosa pero culpable por haber arruinado la cena que tenia Inuyasha

-_Lo siento mucho_

_-¿Por qué?-_ este ladea la cabeza

-_Por haber arruinado la cena, se que era importante pero…_

-_No importa mañana haremos la cena en mi casa…total cancele la reserva-_ me dice con una sonrisa- _así que esta noche quedaras hospitalizada y mañana te darán el alta, descansas y te voy a buscar…de acuerdo_

-_de acuerdo…-_levanto mi vista y tengo esa mirada ámbar mirando sobre mí, trague saliva fuertemente, mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte y no pude quitar mi vista sobre la suya, el se acerca lentamente a mis labios solo faltaba pocos centímetros pero me alejo de él, no podía no podía, era difícil para mí andar besándome con una persona. Me costaba

-_No Inuyasha, no por favor no lo hagas_- Inuyasha quedo pasmado, yo solo…solo…ni sabía que pensar en ese momento, quería que se fuera, quería estar sola y pensar, pensar y solo pensar

-_Necesito descansar Inuyasha…por favor_

-_Está bien…que descanses_- se para de su lugar y se va hacia la puerta, no me mira y era mejor así no tenía ni siquiera valor para decirle adiós o mirarlo. Me sentía rara pero era mejor un rechazo así, me vuelvo a recostar y mis lagrimas salen peligrosamente de mis ojos, porque tenía que hacer eso Inuyasha sé que estoy enamorada de él y eso no lo dudaba pero estaría lista para estar con él. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que tuve una pareja y la mala experiencia, pero no sabía cómo era Inuyasha, tengo las intensiones de darle la oportunidad. Me debatí internamente que me termine quede dormida. Y lo último que recuerdo es que estoy soñando con Inuyasha

-Inuyasha pov

Que mierda fue eso, no pudo creer lo que estuve a punto de hacer, pero no me puedo resiste a ella, es irresistible como mujer, la verdad nunca había amado a una persona. Pero…era correcto, está bien. Cierro la puerta de su habitación y me topo con Sango y Miroku quien le había dado otra bofetada y se da cuenta de mí. Pero solo hago un gesto de que me voy. Bajo al ascensor y me subo a mi camioneta BMW X6, y pongo marcha hasta a mi departamento. No puedo quitar de la mente a Kagome. Me baje y me encuentro con el conserje

-_Señor Inuyasha_

_-¿Qué sucede Kohaku?_- mientras lo espero

-_Al…alguien lo está espero en la sala de visitas_- lo quede mirando

_-¿Qué?...te dijo el nombre_- este niega

-_No, no quiso decirme_

-_Gracias, voy para allá_- ahora quien podía ser, no tengo ganas de recibir a nadie. Solo estaba preocupado por ella quien no podía quitarme de la cabeza, abro la puerta y era ella la persona que menos me esperaba en este mundo, como tenía el descaro de venir hasta acá después de lo que me hizo

-_¿Qué mierda haces aquí? Kikyo_- furioso

-_Inuyasha por favor perdóname_- acercándose lentamente

-_Perdonar a una perra como tu…jamás-_ mientras me alejo

-_Se que fue un error, fue una tentación-_ abrazándome

-_Claro confié en ti, dándote mi casa, mis llaves, mi confianza y que encuentro con Naraku revolcándote como puta_- tirándola lejos de mí- _ándate de aquí que no te quiero ver_

-_Pero Inuyasha_- volviéndose a acercar- _pero yo te amo_

-_Mentira, nunca me amaste, solo eras una interesada por mi dinero, y te dije que te fueras ahora o llamo a seguridad_- dejándola atrás. Para que tenía que venir, y arruinarme el día. Subí hasta el ascensor, sube rápidamente y saco las llaves de mi departamento y se me vino el recuerdo de Kikyo con Naraku

Flash Back

_Estaba llegando a mi casa, había tenido una ardua semana de trabajo, cerré muchos contratos y me había asociado con nuevas empresas, estaba feliz la empresa iba súper bien dentro del año y las ganancias había sido más grandes que años anteriores y por eso estaba muy feliz. Abro la puerta de mi casa, entro y dejo mi maletín sobre la mesa y escucho un ¿sonido? Proveniente de mi pieza, fui a ver lo que ocurría y al abrir la puerta me encuentro con una escena que jamás borrare de mi mente, Kykio acostada con Naraku con uno de los inversionista de la empresa en nuestra cama _

_-Cómo pudiste Kikyo_

_-Inuyasha yo…-sin poder reaccionar _

_-Cállate, quiero que te vayas ahora mismo de esta casa con tu amante- tomo las prendas de cada uno y se las tiro. Me doy vuelta y Naraku se había espumado del lugar y tomo a Kikyo del brazo y la saco, echándola de mi casa_

_-Vete perra ya no quiero verte_

_-Inuyasha espero no es lo que tú crees_

_-Claro estar desnuda con el no es lo que pienso…vete, no quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida- después de eso. Puse a la venta esa casa que era para una familia, y me termine comprando mi departamento y nunca mas volví a ver a Kikyo_

Fin Flash Back

Ahora veía un futuro diferente con Kagome, por eso estaba feliz, pero y Kagome lo estará. Yo no estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía por mi era muy reservad. Abro la puerta de mi dormitorio y me acuesto en mi cama pero mañana quería confesarle mis sentimientos…espera yo nunca le he confesado mis sentimientos a una mujer y como pretendo hacerlo ahora con Kagome, no lo había pensado. Maldición, tendré que pensar en cómo decirle ¿palabras?, no…¿acciones?...lo dejare para su momento. Diviso el reloj que tengo sobre mi mesa de noche y ya son las 01 a.m, diablos como había pasado el tiempo, me iré a dormir.

Me levanto, medio animado me adentro en la ducha, pero hoy iba a ser un día especial me apresure, tenía que ir a comprar al supermercado las cosas necesarias para esta noche y aparte quería pasar a buscar a Kagome a la clínica. Me organice bien dentro de mi mañana quería impresionar a esa chica que me cautivo por completo.

Pague en caja, llevaba muchas cosas para esta noche, vinos de buenas calidad, unos aperitivos antes de la cena, la mejor carne de todas y el postre exclusivo de una heladería. Deje todo eso en refrigerador y tomo mi BMW X6 para buscar a Kagome, llego a la clínica y subo hasta el quinto piso y le pregunto a la enfermera sobre el estado de Kagome

-_Ella está mejor, ya dentro de unos minutos estará de alta_

-_Excelente y puedo a pasarla a ver_- apoyándome en el mostrador

-_Si…vaya_- asiento con la cabeza y la hago un gesto de gracias, me acerco a la puerta y toca. Escucho un leve "pase" y entro con sumo cuidado y entro

-_Hola_- le digo

-_Hola Inuyasha_- me acerco a ella

-_Dentro de unos minutos te darán el alta, así que te dejare a tu casa_

-_Que bueno, ya me estaba empezando a aburrir en esta clínica_- se notaba que estaba feliz. Me siento al lado de ella y la miro

-_te iré a dejar y como a las 20 p.m. te pasare a buscar a tu casa…está bien_

-_es…está bien_-en eso entra el medico

-_Buenos días señorita Kagome ¿Cómo se siente?_- en eso me hago a un lado para que la examine

-_Mucho mejor doctor_- mientras le tomaba el pulso y en su pecho le pone el estetoscopio

-_Bien respire fuerte_- y Kagome hace lo que le pide-_excelente, bien. Esta dada de alta así que esta mejor que ayer. Así que se puedo ir a con su novio-_ cuando el médico dice eso, no pude evitar sonrojarme junto con ella por ese comentario y el se ríe retirándose del lugar. Yo salgo para que ella se vista y la espero sentada en el sillón. Pasan creo que unos 15 minutos y estaba vestida con una polera a tiritas color azul, un bolero azul y un vaquero negro junto con unas ballerinas negras, tenía un aire de niña pero de mujer grande. Ella me sonríe

-_Vamos ya me quiero ir de aquí y como mucha comida_

-_Se nota que eres hambrienta y como es hora de almuerzo, te invito a almorzar-_ mientras le tomaba una maleta pequeña, camino hacia el ascensor

-_No te preocupes si puedo cocinar_

-_Nada de eso, yo te invito y punto_- abriéndole la puerta de mi BMW, y se adentra en el asiento. Abro el porta equipaje y guardo su pequeña maleta, miro hacia el frente y ahí estaba ella con su labio fruncido, sabía que estaba furiosa

-_Uyyyyy que eres mandón_- me dijo molesta desde adelante girando su cabeza

-_Esta dada de alta tienes que comer bien-_ sentencie, cierro con fuerza y ya enojado esta mujer me sacaba de quicio

-_No quiero_- me sentencio. Mujer estúpida tenía que ser orgullosa. Solo me subo y parte el vehículo, ambos estábamos enojados solo me dedico a conducir a un restaurante que se encontraba cerca de la clínica.

Kagome pov

Estúpido, mandón, enojón, bobo, sensual, atractivo, hermoso, divino porque tenía que ser así mi mente parecía el de una niña de 15 años, con las hormonas revolucionadas, suspiro con gran pesadez, porque me tuve que enamorar porque ahora si me encontraba tan bien así como estaba.

Ya estaba en mi casa, estaba llenando la tina para darme un baño, mi cuerpo lo pedia a gritos. Mientras la llenaba ponía el jabón espumando con aroma a jazmines cerré la llave y me adentro de este, de verdad que me encontraba agotada después de estar en la clínica y con la pelea infantil con Inuyasha, después que me vino a dejar no cursamos ninguna palabra en todo el camino y eso me hizo sentir incomoda, me sumergí en el agua sinceramente era relajador toda la tención que tenía mi cuerpo fue desapareciendo, veo el reloj y eras las 17 hrs, media hora más y me salgo de la tina.

No me di cuenta del tiempo y eran las 18.30, mierda me quede dormida en la tina me salgo poniéndome la toalla en el pelo y mi cuerpo y me voy a mi pieza a mi armario, que me pondré se que era una cena con mi jefe o de la persona de quien me había enamorado, al sexy o algo no tan recatado tenía un vestido negro corto con tiritas escotado muy arriba de la rodilla o un vestido blanco con un cinturón en la cintura hasta las rodillas. Estaba en el dilema... Que hago.

Me siento en la cama, me maquillo ocupo en mis ojos, mi delineador blanco en los ojos y delineador negro en el parpado, me aplico sombras de color morado de 2 tonos el más oscuro abajo y al más claro arriba, un poco de base el mi rostro para tapar un poco de las imperfecciones, su corrector para las ojeras, un poco de rubor en mis mejillas y finalmente mi brillo color rojo, en mi pelo quería hacerme un par de rulos así que tomo mi ondulador tomo unas par de mechas. Era el momento de de escoger mi vestido, por la ocasión me decidí a escoger el vestido negro se me veía piernas ni largas ni cortas si no que fue preciso, una vez puesto me di cuenta que me quedaba mejor que la última vez que lo ocupe, lista la cartera eche una par de cosas. Siento una bocina desde afuera. Tomo mis llaves y cierro.

Ahí estaba el con su esperando con una camisa negra junto con unas jeans vaqueros, este levanta la mirada y queda anonadado según yo

-_Hola_- me dice tímidamente

-_Hola_- le digo con una sonrisa

-_Te vez increíblemente hermosa_- un cumplido, me había gustado

-_Gracias y tu estas muy guapo_- una sonrisa de sus labios sale, me abre la puerta de su Audi TT RS Couper, espera tiene un Audi y un BMW. Este muchacho no para de impresionarme. El lapso para llegar a su casa fue corte en 10 minutos estábamos en su casa. Se baja y me abre la puerta extendiéndome la mano y me bajo.

Desde la calle vi que tenía una casa gigante más grande que la mía. Entramos y me hace sentar en un sillón gigante y me trae una copa de vino y lo pruebo, y estaba exquisito

-_Que esta exquisito, que vino es_

-_Es una exportación de chile __Don Maximiano Founder's Reserve 2010_- tomando un sorbo

-_Vaya, eres exquisito con las cosas exóticas_-lo dije mirando

-_Me encanta comprar cosas de otras parte del mundo…me acompáñame a un cuerpo con recuerdos_- subimos la escalera y había una primera puerta abriéndola- _mi primer viaje fue a china y me traje este mueble velador que fue del primer emperador llamado __Qin Shi Huang_

_-Vaya, me encantaría viajar por el mundo_

_-Puede que lo logre-_ dice mientras toma un sorbo de vino, mirándome fijamente

_-Que...que quieres... decir con eso Inuyasha- _me puse nerviosa y este de apoco se fue acercando

-_Lo que quiero decir es que…tu me gustas Kagome desde el primer momento que entraste a mi oficina, me cautivaste, me enamoraste_- oh por dios se estaba confesando cada vez que el avanzaba yo retrocedía pero llegue a la pared pone sus brazos en la pared. Sus ojos ámbar o de color miel, no sabría que color puso pero me tenia atrapada

-_No sabes cuánto deseo tus sabrosos labios Kagome_- sin más se acerca y me besa lentamente, me estremecí, mi mente se puso en blanco, le respondo, estaba enamorada de él, siento que sus manos agarra mi cintura y me apega más a su abdomen y pecho. Por dios este hombre sabía como hacer un beso en el mejor del mundo. Me separo de él con mi respiración entre cortada trate de procesar lo que me paso en ese momento

-_Te amo Kagome… ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_-¿Tu…tu novia?...hablas en serio_- en serio no lo creo esto es un sueño

-_No he hablado más en serio en mi vida Kagome…eres lo único que he anhelado dentro de estos últimos meses-¡_que!, estaba igual que yo, este hombre era un baúl de sorpresa y me sonrojo. Vuelvo a levantar mi vista y creo que esperaba que dijera algo o más la respuesta ante eso

-_Lamento decirte algo Inuyasha_

-_No me digas que eres del otro bando-_ dijo poniente cara de horror

-_¡Que! como se te ocurre pensar semejante cosa_- dije furiosa y lo alejo de mi pretendía irme de ese cuarto, no de esa casa tan lujosa y de ese idiota bueno para nada, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta en su rostro y me agarra de mi brazo

-_Lo lamento no tuve que haber preguntado eso…si no me hubieras respondí ese beso_

-_En eso tienes razón_- dándome vuelta y viéndole la cara, sentía mi sonrojo y el ríe

-_Te vez linda cuando estas sonrojada_- admitió, y este ríe otra vez, me abraza volviéndome a besar- _dime… ¿te gusto o no?_

-_Quieres la verdad o la mentira Inuyasha_- lo piensa un poco

-_Primero la verdad y después la mentira_

_-Está bien…la verdad es que…en realidad si me gustas y me encantaría ser tu novia- _no sé qué cara puso, pero me carga y me tira por los aires, chillo nunca me habían hecho algo así

-_Cuál es la mentira-_ mirándome curioso

-_Que eres el idiota más grande que he conocido_- puso una mueca y me salgo de su agarre y salgo corriendo a alguna parte, sabía que ahora en adelante ya no habría esa relación entre jefe y empleada. Todo sería mejor, me agarra y nos caemos me vuelve a besar y me sonríe y yo a el

-_Te amo_

-_Nunca dudes de eso-_ le dije a Inuyasha. Mientras me hace cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo, estaba segura de que tendría un futuro con él. Pero solo el tiempo lo dirá.

_Fin_

_Bueno aquí les traigo otro fanfic, mientras trabajaba de noche, me dedique a escribirlo y cada vez que me despertaba llegaba con una nueva idea para terminar de escribir. Y aquí esta ta-da_

_Espero que les guste esta historia sacada de las remota de mi mente_

_Nos vemos en la próxima_

_Adiosines =)_

_AYu MiSaKo *.*_


End file.
